


Bed Crumbs

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two nights in a row Arthur has found crumbs in his bed. Knowing he or Merlin haven't been eating in bed Arthur hatches a plan to find out just where the crumbs are coming from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Crumbs

Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot got into bed that night only to quickly get out, he threw the covers back and saw what made him get out of bed, crumbs. "Merlin!" he bellowed.

Ten seconds later Merlin came running in with a smile on his face. "Arthur is all alright?"

"No. Why do you think I shouted you in here. Look at our bed."

Merlin looked before looking back at his lover. "It's clean."

"It has crumbs in it Merlin. I have told you no eating in bed."

"Arthur the only thing I eat in that bed is your cock."

Arthur stuttered a little before answering. "Well if we are the only ones who sleep in the bed and I don't eat in bed it has to be you."

"I could say the same about you as I don't eat food in bed."

"Just get rid of the crumbs Merlin."

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the crumbs disappeared before he moved to leave.

"Hang on a minute, where are you going?"

"To sleep in the antechamber. We don't share a bed every night Arthur. If I moved into your chambers then yes but all of my stuff is still in the quarters I share with Gaius."

"What about if you move in my chambers with me, make them ours?"

Merlin laughed a little. "Arthur you have been saying that since you became King three weeks back, I know you have been busy as you have to adjust to being King and with the responsibility. Everyone knows about us I am happy with that."

"Sleep with me tonight?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled. "Okay. I must admit it is warmer in here than in there." Merlin smiled as he stripped and joined Arthur in bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Arthur woke up to see Merlin dressed and heading for the door. "Merlin? Where are you going?"

"Get your breakfast of course."

"Merlin I told you I don't want you as my servant any longer, I don't like how you wait on me like this."

"And I told you I am happy to do it as it means being with you all day, plus I want to be the only one who sees you naked." he said, moving back to kiss Arthur before leaving.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Arthur approached Merlin, catching him just as he was leaving his chambers. "Merlin there you are I have been looking for you."

"I have been here just cleaning your chambers and making your bed."

"Not any more you aren't. Merlin I am going to make you court sorcerer, you are no longer my manservant but court sorcerer, you will be in all of the meetings, you will be made a lord and I have servants packing your things and seamstresses making you new clothes as we speak as you are moving in with me."

"Wow. I don't even get a say?"

"Of course you do. What would you like to do Merlin?"

Merlin tapped his chin with his finger and pretended to think, making the King laugh. "I think I want to be court sorcerer and move in with you."

Arthur smiled and drew Merlin into a passionate kiss, both of them only breaking apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Arthur turned and saw servants stood there holding clothes. "Go right on in, the extra wardrobe is already there."

"I was going to ask you what it was for. I checked it and saw it empty." Merlin said once the servants walked into their chambers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was that night when Merlin and Arthur had stripped and got ready for bed. "Well you are now officially the court sorcerer. A lord."

Merlin smiled. "I know. Thank you Arthur."

Arthur kissed Merlin and pulled the covers back and fell back on the bed, taking Merlin with him only to quickly roll them both over and stand up.

"Arthur what's wrong?" Merlin asked, leaning back on his elbows.

"Crumbs. Again. Where the fuck are they coming from? Are you sure you didn't eat after I fell asleep?"

"No Arthur I was asleep within seconds of you falling asleep."

"You didn't wake up in the night and get hungry?"

"No I didn't."

"Sorry Merlin I just don't understand how this keeps happening. I know I am not eating in bed and you say you aren't. And I believe you." Arthur quickly added.

Merlin smiled and vanished the crumbs before getting into bed. That night long after Merlin had fallen asleep Arthur stayed awake , that was two nights in a row he had found crumbs in their bed, after thinking Arthur came up with a plan. Quietly slipping out of bed so as not to wake Merlin, Arthur went to see Morgana about the following day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Merlin woke up and turned over, throwing his arm across to find an empty bed, he opened his eyes and lifted his head off the pillow and saw a note on Arthur's pillow. 'Morning Merlin. Forgot to tell you last night I am out on patrol this morning, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. I will see you soon. Love you. Arthur xx'

Merlin smiled and got out of bed, no idea he was being watched by his King who was hiding in the ante chamber. After Merlin had got changed a maid had knocked and entered carrying a breakfast tray. "Morning Louisa. It's just me. The King is out on patrol this morning."

"I know. King Arthur asked me to bring you your favourites for breakfast. But he had to tell me as I didn't know what they were."

Merlin laughed as the maid placed the tray on the table. "Thank you Louisa." smiling at her who smiled back before leaving.

Arthur stood and watched Merlin who was eating his breakfast as he read over a document he had to check that was mentioned in the council meeting the day before. He watched as Merlin got up halfway through his breakfast and started to make the bed whilst still eating some biscuits, crumbs dropping from his mouth as he pulled the covers up, straightening it and making it. It was Merlin.

"You!" Arthur said as he opened the door and stormed into the chambers making Merlin jump.

"Arthur what are you doing here? I thought you was on patrol."

"I lied. I was thinking last night on how to find who had been leaving crumbs in our bed and it has been you all along."

"You didn't believe me? I told you it wasn't me and yet you still didn't believe me."

"I did believe you Merlin I just wanted to find out how crumbs were getting in our bed, I only came up with the idea last night after you had gone to sleep."

"You could have woken and told me Arthur."

"I told you in the note you looked peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

"Crap."

"Merlin I swear I didn't suspect you and I believed you. And actually now I think about it you were telling the truth, you didn't make those crumbs by eating in bed."

"No." Merlin said, smirk on his face. "I made them by making it."

"You sneaky..." Arthur said as he advanced on Merlin making the brunet laugh and run, turning right when he should have turned left gave Arthur the chance to catch Merlin and pick him up.

"Arthur we can't. You have a Kingdom to run." Merlin gasped as Arthur dropped him on the bed and laid on top of him.

"I didn't know how long I would be watching for. Morgana is looking after things for today."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Merlin got into bed and did a double take when he saw Arthur staring at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Eating in bed Merlin."

Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur. "This is an orange Arthur. You get no crumbs with this." he said as he peeled a piece off and put it in his mouth, laughing quietly when he heard Arthur mumble 'no but it stinks' as he turned over.

"You love me you will put up with it." Merlin said, smiling when he put another piece in his mouth.

Arthur looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile at the beaming smile Merlin had on his face. "Fortunately for you I do."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos or comment?


End file.
